Together At Last
by CatLikeThief4
Summary: After five years of being apart. Ron and Hermione see each other again. See what happens when love from the past become passion. RHr smut, be warned.


It's been five years since the end of the war. Five years since the trio got separated for good. Five years since he had any contact with anyone from Hogwarts. Five years since Harry Potter died.

Ron woke up sleepily. He looked at his watch. It was only 5:30 a.m. He had overslept a little. He got up and scratched the back of his head. It was cold, since he was only wearing his boxers. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He came out in a suit and tie.

His flat wasn't too big, but it was very comfortable. Everything in his bedroom, living room, study, kitchen and basically every room in his house matched perfectly. Not that he had done it. He had hired a designer the year before. He went to the kitchen and got some orange juice from the refrigerator. He poured it in a glass and drank it in two gulps.

He now lived in London, but in the muggle world. He couldn't bear to look at a witch or wizard again. He had suffered too much. He had got a job as an executive in a very important corporation. He could say that he had a lot of money, but he wouldn't boast from it.

He got in his X5 BMW that he had only got because his old girlfriend had suggested so. Driving was the thing he hated the most of the muggle world. The traffic, the fumes, the gas, the car itself bothered him. He got to work in a not so good mood, not that he had any reason for it.

He walked in as usual and greeted some of his 'friends'. He went into his office and registered that it looked exactly like the day before. Boring.

"Daniel," he said as he walked out of his office looking for his co-worker.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" A very thin and smart looking boy said.

"I've told you a million times to call me Ron…" Ron said as if it was usual, "have you heard anything from Janet?"

"No. Why?"

"She was supposed to get me a new assistant," Ron said, turning his back on Daniel and returning to his office. He closed the door behind him. He started some work on some papers that had been left on his desk the day before. After about an hour his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Mr. Weasley, I'd like to let you know that your new assistant is coming up as we speak. She was here early but I had to fill up some paperwork on her" a woman's voice said.

"Thank you, Janet," Ron said, "I really appreciate it. I really didn't want to go though the trouble of getting an assistant"

"You're welcome, Mr. Weasley"

"It's Ron, Janet" Ron said as he hung up the phone.

He waited for someone to knock on the door. But, nothing happened. He turned his chair to look out his window. The city looked busy. He hadn't been out for a while. It had always been work or home. He sometimes got an owl from his mother or father, but he never took the time to go back to the Burrow.

"Mr. Weasley," a small voice said behind him.

"Oh, good," Ron said turning his chair, "you're here. Please, make your-" Ron stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe the sight before him. He looked at the girl in silence. "Hermione?" He said incredulously.

"Ron?" Hermione said. They hadn't seen each other for five years. Their friendship had just fallen apart when Harry died.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, still in a daze.

"I'm your new assistant," Hermione said, but she couldn't believe her words.

Neither of them spoke. Ron didn't know what to do. Did he stand up and hug her? Did he just ignore the fact that she was Hermione? What should he do? Hermione didn't seem to know what to do either. She was standing still in the middle of his office.

"Well, do you want to know what to do here?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"OK," Hermione said. They both acted as if they had never known each other.

"Listen, Hermione," Ron said at the end of the day. "Do you maybe, want to go for dinner? Catch up?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

They got to a small restaurant, and ordered their food.

"So, how is it that you're living here now?" Hermione asked, after the waiter had left.

"I couldn't bear to look at anyone anymore. Everyone wanted me to talk about… you know…"

"I know," Hermione said.

"How long have you been living here for?" Ron asked.

"For about six months. I couldn't find a job. You know Hogwarts doesn't really give you a diploma that will work here," Hermione replied.

"I know," Ron said, "It was awful getting my job. I started small, but I guess I'm really good at what I do" Ron said sarcastically.

"I hope I am too," Hermione said grinning.

Dinner went as usual. Both of them tried to be as polite as possible. It was awkward for both of them. Still they felt like they should be there.

"Do you want to come to my flat afterwards?" Ron asked, feeling a little weird afterwards.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out and have a drink" Hermione said.

"I have some stuff at my flat. It would just be come comfortable there," Ron said.

"OK," Hermione said.

They asked for the check and left the restaurant. They went out and it was raining. They asked the valet for Ron's car and waited for it under the roof. The valet came and gave Ron his keys.

"Wow," Hermione said as she went into the apartment, "this is gorgeous"

"Thanks," Ron said, "I had someone arrange all the furniture and the paint and basically everything"

Hermione smiled. "I thought so," She said.

Ron went directly to the bar and got a bottle of Bacardi. "You like?" he asked showing the bottle to her.

"Definitely," Hermione replied.

He grabbed two glasses from the counter. Put some ice in them and then poured the drink. He handed Hermione her. They both walked to the kitchen. Hermione leaned on the counter and Ron sat in one of the chairs.

"So, what else did you do before you came here?" Ron asked looking at her.

She lingered for a while. Dipped her finger in the glass and licked it. "I was working for my father," she said simply.

Ron knew she was flirting with him. She had been since dinner. He got up and walked closer to her. He leaned on the counter in front of hers. There was very little space in between them, so he was really close to her.

"What did you work in?" Ron asked.

"I was just managing some stuff," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Um-hum," She said and took a sip from her glass.

Ron inched closer to her and licked his lips. Hermione looked at his lips and got lost in them. She saw him inch closer and closer, until his lips were pressed to hers. He grabbed both sides of her face. In the moment, Hermione threw hers arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

He pushed his tongue in her mouth and she pushed hers into his. Their tongues wrestled in their mouths. Their kiss became very passionate and rushed. Ron roamed his hands all over Hermione's back. She grabbed on to the back of his head pushing him harder against her.

He put his hands under her arms and picked her up. He put her on the counter still kissing her. Hermione's legs separated so that he could be in between them. He held her tight against him, and picked her up again. Hermione's legs wrapped around his torso, ankles locked behind his back.

He carried her to his bedroom, and placed her on the bed, kneeling in front of her. Behind her back, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and took it off in one move. He took his own shirt off and went back to kissing her. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them off his hips.

Ron pushed her unto the bed and lay on top of her, still kissing her and roaming his hands on her body. He pushed himself off her, panting. His hands went from her waist to her hips, and he grabbed the zipper of her skirt. He undid it, and rapidly slipped the skirt off of her. He put his hands on her ankles and caressed every part of her legs, and her body.

He grabbed her knickers and started to pull them off, but Hermione stopped him. She pulled him up to her and kissed him. She them rolled over so that she was on top of him. She sat on his lap and started to pull his boxers off, noticing the bulge that his member made.

She got off the bed as she tried to take the boxers completely off. She stood before him and took her hands to her back and unclasped her bra. She let it fall to the floor. Ron couldn't control himself anymore, he quickly got up and grabbed her knickers and pushed them down to the floor. She pushed her to the bed and kissed her, feeling her bare breasts on his chest.

He trailed kissed down her neck and down to the valley between her breasts. Hermione moaned, making Ron more aroused. "Ron," Hermione said as she pushed her knees up. He positioned himself and thrust inside her. Hermione moaned loudly. He thrust slowly at first, but increased the pace rapidly. Soon, Hermione was moving her own hips in rhythm to Ron's thrusts. Both groaning and moaning, they came to a climax.

Ron fell on top of her and rested while he enjoyed the sensation. When it was over, he rolled aside and brought her with him. Hermione draped her leg across his.

"Ron," Hermione whispered.

Ron gave her arm a little squeeze.

"Why did we fall apart like we did?"

"I don't know,"

"I loved you, you know?"

"I did too. Why don't we start over Hermione?"

"After this?"

"Well, I mean, be friends again,"

"Friends?"

"You know what I mean…"

Hermione giggled. She pushed herself up to kiss him. As she came back to her position she moaned as her breast rolled off his chest. He took her breast in his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't think that is acceptable, boss" Ron laughed and hugged her tighter. Hermione pulled the cover on top of both of them, and slowly fell asleep beside the only person that she had truly loved in her life.


End file.
